


Time

by Coffee_Lotus



Series: Geraskier One Shots [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Song: Her Sweet Kiss (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Lotus/pseuds/Coffee_Lotus
Summary: After Geralt sent Jaskier away from the mountain, the bard falls silent. His words become his songs, well... one song in particular.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geraskier One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171613
Kudos: 18





	Time

The mixed colors were beautiful. Several shades of blue- both light and dark, orange and pink combined into a sort of peach color, then there were little bit of purple scattered across the canvas. Perhaps 'beautiful' was the wrong word to describe the transforming sky above.

Jaskier removed his eyes from the fading daylight and focused on Filavandrel's lute in his arms. His fingers were sore from strumming the same tune for what seemed like the past three hours, but the bard could honestly care less. The instrument and songs were an escape from the real world, and that's what Jaskier needed. An escape.

What happened on the mountain replayed in the bard's mind for the... how many times had it crossed his thoughts? Hmm... he had lost count. Oh well, it wasn't like the counting mattered. The scene would only continue to haunt his mind, nothing he could do about it.

 _One blessing_. Jaskier dropped one of his hands from the strings of his lute and looked at his fingers. Where there would usually be calluses were rosewood lines, nearly purple. Bruises had replaced the rough ivory skin on his right hand. Who would've thought this would happen?

Despite the bruises forming, there was no real pain. Well, more of the pain didn't matter to him... he was too numb to really care.

Caring... Jaskier began to strum again, closing his eyes as he began to hum the song again. Did Geralt ever care for him? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. The witcher was a confusing individual when it came to feelings, or at least sometimes he was. Jaskier could very much point out his emotions on the mountain.

There was anger, of course. He had been shouting at Jaskier, venom and bitterness dripping from his voice. His tone was harsh, enough to make anyone flinch or reak of fear. But Jaskier hadn't been afraid, no sir, he was _hurt_.

Years of following Geralt around the continent, years of singing the witcher's praises and praising him individually, years of his heart twisting and coming to terms with love for--

Jaskier removed his hand from his lute again. He opened his now glossy azure eyes, turning to look at a bush behind him. There was light rustling, enough noise to make him stand and exchange Filavandrel's lute for a small dagger, not that it would do him much. The lessons over wielding a blade weren't long, meaning mastery was out of his reach.

His body tensed, and his heart clenched. Even when the cause of the noise emerged from the bushes, Jaskier's body did not return to normal. In fact, his grip on the dagger only tightened, and his heart dropped much further than it needed to.

"Jaskier." The bard flinched hard, not quite ready to hear his name yet. He had been focused on others' for long enough that his mindset didn't match with hearing others speak. "We've been looking for you."

Jaskier hummed in response, holding back any bitter comments that rested on the tip of his tongue. He was feeling fine enough to trade the dagger for his lute again, sitting back down on the rock when the exchange had been made.

" _Jaskier_." He lifted his head from the lute, but did not speak. Although the violet eyes meeting his were terrifying in every way, he refused to respond. "Are we really going to do this?"

The bard shrugged, looking back down at his lute and beginning to strum again. He ignored the frustrated sigh that left the sorceress's lips. Instead of replying, he began to sing the song he had worn his vocals out with quietly.

He had expected Yennefer to say something else, but only watched her sit down on a rock across from him. Her brows furrowed as he sang, and her expression matched confusion and slight realization. Does she know who the song is for? The true meaning behind his lyrics?

When he was finished, a shaky breath left his lips. The ballad he had just shared was originally meant for himself, or a court... not a single individual like Yennefer. But maybe, just _maybe..._ she had a minor understanding over his words.

Yennefer's violet eyes softened, a frown drawing onto her lips. "For him," she whispered. Jaskier nodded, his fingers dragging across the strings as he waited for her to continue. "He doesn't know."

' _If he knew, he would've either kicked me to the path long ago, or responded with kind rejection on his own_.' Jaskier wanted to say, but didn't. He still wasn't quite ready to speak using words that were not tied to his songs.

"He's looking for you," Yennefer finally said. She was ready to give up on the bard talking (which was very unusual for him), but felt the need to use the missing puzzle piece she held in her hands. One that could fix this ordeal. "I suppose you're lucky I found you first. He wouldn't have reacted as nicely to your silence."

Nicely. The bard shook his head, waving a hand in the air, dismissing her explanation. " _Better stay out of sight..._ " He repeated one of the lines of his song, using it as his voice of reason. He was playing a fool all that time with Geralt, perhaps he was to listen to his own warning.

"No, no, no." The sorceress stood up, moving to crouch down in front of Jaskier. Why was she so desperate to bring them together like this? Liking Jaskier was difficult to her... but here she was, trying to bring him together with someone who broke his heart into tiny shards. "You can't leave like this, Jaskier. This... you need to find your way back to him."

Jaskier's brows furrowed, his lips thinning as he tried to come up with a response involving the song. " _How is that just_?"There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes yet again. Oh, and he had not cried for around an hour. " _How_..." He trailed off, looking at Yennefer's almost pleading eyes. " _It's always lose, lose..._ "

Yennefer had an idea on what that meant. "You're not going back, are you?" The bard tilted his head, then shook it. He looked at the sunset happening between the trees, speaking through his actions. "Time... you need time. How much?"

The bard shrugged, as if saying _'as much time as I need'_. He gave Yennefer a small smile, standing to pack his things again. He was ready to move on, take as much time as he needed to collect his thoughts.

A sad smile reached his lips when he faced Yennefer again. His bruised hand held the strap of his lute tightly while the other reached for the sorceress's hand, squeezing it in thanks. He never thought thanking Yennefer would become an actual action, but here it was... the best thing to happen to him in hours.

Yennefer looked down at his hand, the 'thank you' silent. Before he let go, she summoned up a small bag of food and coins for him to take. "Good luck, Jaskier."

The smile faltered as Jaskier let go. It wasn't quite a goodbye, meaning they would meet again. Perhaps on a more sunny day... on a happier day when he could give her a real 'thank you'. But the time wasn't now. He could wait... and he was sure they could to.

At least he would be given time. It was all he needed... time.


End file.
